vampire
by Emalee 23
Summary: hi im Elijah Goldsworthy and im in love with clare edwards the only thing she dosent know about me is that im a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire

Elis p.o.v

Hi I'm Elijah Goldsworthy and I was born in 1729 and I was made a vampire when I turned 17 and here is the story how I meant my true love and here it is.

The year is 2010 and I was just leaving the office of Degrassi when I bummed into a girl who dropped all her books and she had all her curves in all the right areas and she had curly hair with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and I say" I'm sorry I didn't see a pretty girl walking by' and after I said that her face became pink then she said "it's okay. Hey are u new here I never seen you here before" and then I said "I'll be starting tomorrow" then she said "cool. Oh how rude of me I never told you my name I'm Clare Edwards what's your name" then I said I'm Elijah Goldsworthy but call me Eli please" then Clare said "ok Eli I'm sorry but do you mind helping me pick up my books please" and I said "okay" and I helped her pick up her class books and the new by J.A Saare book crimson moon then I asked" do you like vampire books?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire

Elis p.o.v

Hi I'm Elijah Goldsworthy and I was born in 1729 and I was made a vampire when I turned 17 and here is the story how I meant my true love and here it is.

The year is 2010 and I was just leaving the office of Degrassi when I bummed into a girl who dropped all her books and she had all her curves in all the right areas and she had curly hair with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and I say" I'm sorry I didn't see a pretty girl walking by' and after I said that her face became pink then she said "it's okay. Hey are u new here I never seen you here before" and then I said "I'll be starting tomorrow" then she said "cool. Oh how rude of me I never told you my name I'm Clare Edwards what's your name" then I said I'm Elijah Goldsworthy but call me Eli please" then Clare said "ok Eli I'm sorry but do you mind helping me pick up my books please" and I said "okay" and I helped her pick up her class books and the new by J.A Saare book crimson moon then I asked" do you like vampire books?"

Chapter 2

Clares P.O.V

Right when I was going to answer his question I felt to arms snake around my waist and I turned around to see my boyfriend Kc then out of nowhere he kisses me and I push him away then he said "why did you push me away I can kiss you when I want to." then I said "not I front of Eli." then he said" who's Eli." then I turn around to see he's gone then I say "never mind he's no one." then the bell rings signaling to go to class.

Elis P.O.V

Great she has a boyfriend so before they see me i used my super speed to leave so they don't see me leaving. I ran all the way home to tell Adam my brother that was made a vampire when he was 16 we met a couple of days after I was made and the day he turned 16 I told him I was a vampire. He was shocked but he said that he would want to be a vampire to so he could help me so I made him a vampire. I went through the front door literally and ran up the stairs to tell Adam that I met a really amazing girl, so when I got to the top of the stairs I yelled "ADAM!" then I heard "WHAT!" coming from his room so I went Into his room then I said "you're not going to believe this when I tell you this" then he said "go ahead and tell me I bet it's not that bad." And I told him everything then he said "and you only met her for a couple of minutes and your already in love with her, wow and she already has a boyfriend, I think you should tell her how you feel soon or you know what will happen again then I said "your right Adam I can't let that happen again."

chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day

Clare's P.O.V

I got up from bed and picked out my outfit with was skinny jeans with boots and a pick floral top with flowers on it and I did my makeup. When I got outside I started to walk until a vintage hearse stopped me and the driver rolled down the window and said "hey Clare-bear do you need a ride."

And I realized that it was Eli then I said "yes" and got it the front when I saw a boy that looked about 16 get in the back then I said "who I this Eli" and then Eli said "this is my brother Adam and Adam this is Clare" and we both shook hands

After that Eli began to drive to degrassi and then I asked "Adam what grade are you in" and he said "I'll be in 10th and Eli will be in 11th, what grade are you in?" then I said "I'll be in 10th to, do you have any advanced classes?" then Adam says "I'll be in advanced English for 11th grade, what can I say I'm just too smart for regular English"

Then we reached degrassi and I got out of the car and went to my locker to put my stuff away and put my stuff in it and went to class.

Elis P.O.V

Its almost the end of the day only lunch and English left and the bell just rang signaling for us to go to lunch so I go to my locker to put my stuff away then I go to meet Adam by the doors of degrassi and we go into the woods nearby and start hunting I found a deer to share with Adam when I see a boy with a Justin bibber haircut and looked like he was the one with Clare yesterday asked "who are you?" and then I say "I'm Eli Goldsworthy who are you?" then he says "I'm K.C. Guthrie are you a vampire?" then I say "yes why" and then K.C says "I'm a vampire too and theirs 8 more vamps at our school degrassi and I'm going to turn my girlfriend Clare into a vampire soon" and after he said that I charged at him.

As I was about to attack him Adam pulled me back and said "calm the fuck down Eli "then I said "how can I calm down when he's going to turn Clare into a fucking vampire soon!" then he just was standing there in shock.


End file.
